The Multiversal Reversing Adventure Season 2: Episode 8
Back to Slade's ongoing ghost ship which is now on the run Slade: Okay ladies and gentlemen. I suppose you want to know what secret I have had this whole time? Eddy: What is it Slade? Sideshow Bob: Yeah, what secret did you have this whole time? Slade: Our Allies, The B Team who Bender leads used to work for me Mojo: He Worked for you, I can't believe that Slade: Yes, Before I formed the ensemble here. Bender, Anti Cosmo and me used to be partners. When he was stranded in the timeline when he was still with Marceline. He became one of my allies, my own 2nd in command alongside AC. Scourge: You're telling me, One of our enemies used to work for you that's crazy? Anti Cosmo: No he's right we did work together. He left the ensemble and then worked with our enemies' team. Until time passed and our teams once again joined forces once again. Past Slade: So That's how are our relationship plays out. Interesting we had a very mutual partnership Slade: What you thought we stayed Enemies? Hades: Yeah The Real Enemy was The Joker Past Anti Cosmo: He's still alive? Ventress: The Reality is more complicated than you think Mojo Jojo: Slade we have news Technus: Cortex and Eggman have something bad for us. And it's about your 4 Negaduck: What is it? Get to the point! Mojo: We sent you 4 to capture The Teen Titans Right? Dr. Nefarious: And succeeded Eddy: Joker got them HIM: That must be an ulterior goal LET'S FIND HIM Mojo: It's just an kidnap situation HIM. It's not a big deal HIM: NOT THAT BIG A DEAL, you do realize what's he going to do and it ain't destroying them Hades: You know something? HIM: Maybe, but I think Joker knows not to kill them Celes: Slade, let's go see Cortex and Eggman............................Harry, The Flying Dutchman and Manray are in another room talking with Cortex and Eggman Dr. Cortex: So The story is, The Joker and some of his associates kidnapped the Teen Titans and stole something important from the ensemble Harry: What was it? Eggman: A File, an important file. We had it locked under a safe, But Joker still got it. Even though Slade never showed him it Manray: He blew it up? Eggman: No he didn't, unlike Joker. Harry: I don't think Joker will kill The Teen Titans, as The Flying Dutchman would notice in his soul bag The Flying Dutchman: I'll know if anyone dies. Cortex: So he has to adjust his plans, However we also studied the husks you presented Harry: We know it's Dr.Alchemy Eggman: Except he's traveling dimensions like he wants to recruit someone Cortex: How do you know that, Eggman Manray: That is a fair question Eggman: I managed to look into DC Rogue Gallery and they seem to have meta human powers, The husks are meta human quantity. Harry: I knew he was one, but what else can you tell us. Who he's getting Eggman: Can't help you there Harry: His Brain is nowhere as big as his belly Eggman: I Heard hat The Flying Dutchman: Anything else to give to the Slades Dr. Cortex: Nothing else Harry: Let's give this to Slade, "hears a ringing" you two go ............................. Back to the Desert Ruins, with Lydia who is calling Harry up on the Megamind Harry: Lydia what do you need Lydia: Harry, I'm in the desert Ruins. I'm searching for the 2nd part of the Sun Emblem I was finding here, What does it exactly do, Kyle didn't inform me yet Harry: The Sun Emblem is capable of restoring daytime in any place where it's always night time. I got a shot of your journal, and I learned the second journal is stuck in an eternal night area. So shedding the light will allow you to find it, You can see for yourself Lydia: "reads the book" Yup it's the only place, and how. But why there Harry: Because it is, didn't you think that Lydia?, Oh and the chest will be blue when you find. There is 4 in the area, there are curses on them through if you take any of the other 3, and a trap ready if you take the other. It's a sticky position you're in, but I think you know what to do. Lydia: OKay then, 'closes off Harry" Hmm, Megamind present me a map The Megamind provides Lydia with a map and tells Lydia that she must be careful in navigating the sandy temples and she will have a tough time around because none of the treasures on the map are colored Lydia: Well that means I'm going to have open all of them Lydia starts to go through the desert ruins and heads right and goes across the platforms and jumps quickly to avoid being pulled down to the sand and enters the first door she sees. In the next room, she avoids more enemies as she climbs the platforms and gets to the top and sees a key and jumps while ducking and she notices it's a grey key. Thinking about opening all of them, but not touching them. She takes the grey key with her and jumps down and go through the door then heads right to the next door where she climbs down the ladders and does her best to avoid Egyptian creatures with hammers who smack her and she goes bouncy and tries to get herself back to normal. She manages to and repeats the process without following for it the 2nd time and enters that door. She sees the grey chest and opens it, but she avoids it and uses the spell in her book to warp back to the entrance. This time, Lydia goes to the left and does the same thing as last time except no sand hands for her to be grabbed due to it becoming night for a bit. She enters that door and she sees something trying to throw her a big fat donut at her, but she is quick to dodge and goes up to the ladder and gets a second key, It's a red one this time. Lydia rolls her eyes and how she can't find the key she's looking for yet can find others. After getting the red key, she heads right and down another ladder and goes through another door. Then another one and avoid more Egyptian enemies and goes through more doors and ladders where she finds a red chest where she repeats her process from the 1st one. Lydia knowing she found half of the chests, decides to continue her search for the other two and repeats her last trek except she goes a little further from the 2nd route and goes up more ladders while avoiding lasers and breaks more blocks with a hammer she picked up when she found her first chest. She finds an usual door where she is seen on a gold course and plays a game to quell her boredom. She finds a Green Key under a purple door which it turns out was opened by her golf game she dashes through the wall on the right. Head right, climb down the ladders, then head left. Climbs down the ladder there, and then she is attacked by a silk worm which turns her into yarn and is spun around making her dizzy and after regaining her traction she sees the green chest and she duck jumps to it and opens it. She then teleports again With only 1 left, she knows she'll be done, she follows her steps she did last time until she reaches a room with lights and then cast some spells on her book to float to the blue key. After wards, she floats back down and uses her hammer to hit more blocks to enter a door then she sees more platforms where she decides to hit herself to get her bouncing up to the top and once she stops, she gets to a door and enters a room with a puffy beat which tries to spear her and tries to swoop down on her, she jumps on it's head and then sees an air pump which she jumps on to pump the beast and repeats the pattern 5 times doing it in. Afterwards she falls down into the hole that just opened up. She heads right and open the Chest and finds The Sun Emblem. Lydia: There I found and now I'm out of here "teleports away with her spell she uses".................. After that, we have our five man band of Django, Julian, Jake, Steven and Connie Jake: Dudes are we close to Discord or Bender Django: I called up Bender and he's trying to make his way except Deathstroke surrounded his area with fly paper of all things to keep them in place Connie: And Discord? Django: He's irresponsible, that said I got to Finn, and he's on the move somewhere. King Julian: Then how are we going to get to him Jake: We're working on it Django: We'll get there eventually King Julian: Okay I'm just a little worried Steven: I get you there, Uh, something going on my head feeling odd Connie, Julian, Django and Jake all run to him at that moment Connie: Steven are you okay? Steven: Not in top condition Django: Just lie down Steven Steven does just that and something is projected and it's the Gems Garnet: Steven we're fine, you don't need to worry about us. But you're in danger big danger Connie: What are you talking about Pearl: Jasper had plans for you, with her associates. They're working for this masked man who lead a capture on us Deathstroke Julian: We know that, Don't be a record player Connie steps on Julian's feet to shut him up annoyed by his comment Connie: Don't listen to him, What Else Amethyst: From What I heard Deathstroke himself say he knows a lot on us Gems. Pearl: More than Jasper, it's like he studied us to the dime Jake: So what you are trying to tell us exactly? You Mind probed Steven for a reason. Garnet: To be wary of Deathstroke and to keep your wits sharp while informing you of what we know She shuts off Django: Interesting, what happened there. Julian's hat blows off like that which is noticed Julian: My Hat Django: Jake shield Julian, Steven shield me and Connie someone might be here Julian: Who? Jake: A Marksman probably Connie: I think so Cue to a grass terrain with Theo, Jasper, Mark and Azarel with Theo at the rifle Theo: Yes It worked Jasper: You Missed them Theo: Except that was the idea, Deathstroke said not to kill anyone Jasper: I'm here to settle this with Rose once and for all Theo: Don't be reckless. I hacked into the files of all 5 thanks to Guzma and Darik's ambush earlier and none of them are to be underestimated. Mostly Mr. Sombrero there Azarel: Except we can't land a hit with those shields up and Jake's stretchiness Jasper: So What now genius? Mark: I'll do the explaining about this part, It's simple I'll show instead of tell. "summons some water from the pond and manages to form a big wave" Theo: We'll see if anyone can survive this wave. Then you two can do clean up literally Back to Julian, Steven, Django, Connie and Jake Jake: Did anyone hear any more shots Django: NO, but keep your eyes and ears afoot. Julian: Like that wave? Jake: Which one Django: That one A Massive Tidal Wave shows up and all 5 of them get struck and are getting washed away Jake: Oh no I can't swim. I hate Water Steven: Jake, Julian, I'll protect you two "expands his shield to make it a bubble" There everyone fine Jake: For now Julian: How could this happen, we're nowhere near any water Connie: But someone was Julian: Who? Connie: Don't you get it Julian, That shot on your hat was a distraction for this to stall us Django: Well we're going to have it wait to see for ourselves. ...................... Now we have The Joker and his forces outside of an lab The Joker: Okay everyone, We got what we came for thanks to Mike's handy Work and my showmanship Sektor: Don't forget our help The Joker: Whatever, Dr. Weil and I will now enact what we have in mind with The Teen Titans Rodirgo: What are you planning with them The Joker: Well "whispers to him Rodirgo: That's rotten Joker The Joker: I know The Joker leaves into the lab Rodirgo: Why do we work with him?, He's insane? Asura: I know he's nuts. But he still knows a lot Morality: We could take him out and do this ourselves Skylar: No We're not. And don't think you can. Joker restricted your powers knowing you would do this and he's not leading us astray Zelena: We could just report you know for treachery Morality: Except we need each other Sektor: Eggman Nega, Tarus. Give this to Dark Warrior Eggman Nega: Why us/ Sektor: Because I said Tarus: We'll do it, but not for you. The Joker enters the lab with Dr. Weil, Terrance Lewis and Machete waiting for him The Joker: Is it ready Terrance Lewis: The Machine is ready as it is Machete: So what's the ideas with The Teen Titans you two had at mind Dr. Weil: We're going to use the go animate machine to do something to the Teen Titans. That even death wouldn't do Terrance Lewis: Don't you hate technology Machete Machete: I do but I powered it with magic and my magic is strong enough to make it not run on electricity. The Joker: That makes no sense, but I like that Machete. I can't kill The Titans, because The Flying Dutchman and Slade would notice. That doesn't mean I can't do something more deplorable. Thanks to the Doctor anyway. Now Weil turn on the juice Dr. Weil activates the machine and Machete uses his magic to put it at full power as Joker and Terrance Lewis watch Terrance Lewis: It's horrifying The Joker: It's Beautiful, It's Alive, IT'S ALIVE. One of my greatest Jokes if not my greatest Joke ever. Category:The Multiversal Reversing Adventure Category:The Multiversal Reversing Adventure Season 2 Category:Transcripts Category:The4everreival Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe